Maniacal Vigor
by Broken Toy Soldier
Summary: Michael Meyers comes back in a hunt for his little sister, however, without a physical form, he cannot carry out the plan alone. Based off of the Rob Zombie remakes of Halloween.


The glassy walls of the building shone from the approaching 6 P.M. The cool October breeze blowing leaves gently across the window, making the slightest scratching noises. The girl with the black-blue hair and dark brown eyes grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but not before exchanging good-byes with the remaining two co-workers still at the front desk. She left with a confident smile on her face as she approached the parking lot. She was happy to be back in her home town of Haddonfield with her fiancé, with a promising new job and a comfy new home to settle in to.

She now worked in the city government building; she kept records of all the Haddonfield Residents. Her name was Noelle and she is completely happy with her life.

Meanwhile, Michael Myers meaninglessly hunts after his little sister, but he is unable to physically locate her on his own. He needs a physical form of some kind. But it couldn't be any random person; it had to be someone he knew, someone who had a connection to him by memory or spirit. After nearly a year of searching, he is now ready to rise once more and have a chance at taking out his sister.

Noelle slipped inside of her house and locked the door behind her. Eager to relax her chilled body in a hot shower and then slip into her warm dry bed, she walked into the shower and let the steamy air combined with the sounds of the night breeze steal her from the sleek white porcelain of the bath tub and the warm bubble water.

With the tranquility came the unseen terror. The spirit which now wandered through the breeze of the small window. Encircled her and penetrated its way into Noelle's soul.

She choked and sputtered as her eyes rolled back and she squirmed under the shock of the sudden inability to breath. Unable to control her body, she crawled out of the tub; dragging small waves of bathwater with her, her body hit both cold tile and damp rug. She could only think of getting air. She felt as if she had been struck in the head as his memories flashed by, all the visions of dead people. First was a visual of being stabbed by someone , then wandering looking for something, then the brutal images of people with their throats sliced in two, then finally, a small child. Oddly familiar, which was Noelle's only small source of comfort in this traumatizing possession.

Her vision returned to her bathroom as she watched in secret terror as her arm pointed to a sharp, wiry edge of a towel rack, in effortless panic, she tried to gain control of her arm, to no avail. It cut deep and sliced her arm. She wanted to scream, scream for help, all she could do was choke, and then pass out from blood loss.

She woke up to cold floor. Was she still on her bathroom floor? She could not remember. But she felt pain and longing for something she could not tell. She rolled to her side; the instant pain of her arm forced the memory back into her head. She looked at it in horror, the bleeding had stopped, but the dry blood surrounding the crudely made stitches was a sight she could have done without. She remembered all the images she had seen last night. She had not noticed that she was still naked, save for a damp towel that had been in her bathroom prior to her waking.

The big questions were who had done this? What had done his? And why did they or it let her live?

The worst part now was, she could not scream for help, in fear whatever it was, will come back. Her eyes traced a path of dark, bloody shoe prints, leading out a rectangular shape, a possible door. She would have liked to take a less obvious way out, but she had no other choice. She walked as timidly and softly as she could to the door, there was some squeaking, but she could not help it. She slipped the tips of her fingers into the small crevices of the door, and jerked slightly to reduce squeaking of any kind. This meant nothing as the sudden shock of having a tall figure in front of her; it wore a pale, emotionless mask. Cracked and broken from possibly years of wear- and tear damage.

"Why are you doing this?" She fell to her knees. "What do you want?"

No less than a few seconds later of her gasping breath, the man grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up, and out of the pocket of his trenched cloak. He gave her seemingly fresh photographs, blurry. One of them depicted her fiancé, in bed, with another woman. She looked at it in disbelief. But as she flipped through the next three, they were legitimate. She wanted to believe they weren't but he was wearing the shirt she bought him on their trip to Las Vegas. And then a pink slip for her, saying she was being layed off. Due to financial cutbacks.

She felt like she wanted to die. But she wanted to know who this man was.

"Who are you?" She looked up at the blank masked face.

He slowly motions toward his mask, and started to lift it. Once it was removed, she was staring into scarlet eyes nearly concealed by long, dark drapes of hair. The eyes took her in and then she had the flashback.

She was standing on the blacktop of a children's playground. The sun was bright overhead. It didn't take her long to realize she was looking at her elementary school playground. She turned to her right and saw a group of girls gathering around one girl cringing with her elbow in pain, her friends not far behind, she possibly hurt it tripping over the jump rope now lying below. Her little pink dress was slightly powdered with gravel from the ground. A playground instructor handed her a white piece of paper, a slip to go to the nurse. Noelle knew immediately this little girl was her. She followed her in a desperate attempt to figure out what this was. She did not worry about being caught; nobody seemed to notice her anyway.

She followed her until the girl came to a stop to start a conversation with another child, a boy. With long hair, sitting outside the office, possibly in trouble for some mischief. She remembered, she spent a lot of her elementary years as best friends with a boy named Michael until he went away. After that there had been talk of him killing a kid who always bullied him. She never did believe it. As soon as she looked at the two, she could not move her gaze anywhere else. Their words became blahs and gibberish. And there was ringing. She knew now. And she remembered the murders in the paper. Her childhood best friend had returned for her. But she knew these stories. Now the puzzles are all connected. Now all that remains is why he came to her. She gripped her hands against her ears and screamed. And she woke up screaming, and screaming.

She prayed it was a dream; she turned around, to find her fiancé's corpse, blooded, his mouth wide open, and almost staring at her. She cried out in agony. She looked at the tan wall in back of him, written in blood, most likely his, it was written.

"Nobody hurts you"

She shook repeatedly and tried to navigate her way out of bed. And she covered the corpse with a blanket, and started packing up. She cleaned the bits of blood splotches off of her, and started stuffing clothes into small luggage cases. She looked in the mirror, and looked at her eyes. They were scarlet. Just like his. Filled with the same unforgettable terror that overcame her heart. It was all too much. She sat down in the corner of the bathroom and started crying. She hadn't cried in years.

He stepped in, his boots squeaked against the ground. He held another picture in his hand, a kitchen knife in the other. The picture was one of a girl, a pretty girl. Noelle sat motionless, as he propped himself next to her, and placed the picture on the ground in front of them.

"What do you want?" she choked out one last time.

He placed the handle of the knife in the palm of her hand, gripped it closed, and moved her hand, and drove it into the face of the girl. He wanted Noelle to help kill her.

"WHY?!" She half-shouted, dropping the knife, it landed on her knee, making a small cut through cloth, it did the same to him. She winced in pain and stared in disbelief. She took the knife and did the same to her good forearm. He watched the cuts form on his body, and took a turn cutting his right thigh, in response, a cut formed on Noelle's right thigh. Something was wrong. It was almost as if they were bound by soul, and whatever affected one of them affected the other. This has Noelle relieved, he could not hurt her. Then she remembered the blood she had shed when her body was hijacked, could it have been some sort of method to do this? What was the real reason? She knows he had used her blood, that is why she had passed out so quickly.

She took slow breaths; Michael's body also looked exhausted. She was surprised at how strong this bond was. She lowered her head and whispered.

"I missed you"

He sat still, and then turned to his right, no longer facing forward. Noelle made no movements. She didn't think at all. She was almost grateful for the murder of her deceitful fiancé. She felt disgusting, but she couldn't help but feel the sweet shaking of fresh revenge in her heart. She had not even noticed Michael had left out the door, to begin searching for his sister.

* * *

Laurie Strode was a patient at a mental institution. Normally one would despise life knowing they had to spend life there. Laurie however, was completely content. She knew things that they didn't believe. And she knew that anything would be better than living in the reality she had lived in almost a year ago. Halloween was approaching, and she would spend it without the brutal actions he had tried to take on her, and had successfully done to her friend s and step parents.

Laurie sat next to her friend she had made in the institution, Marina, at a small table with playing cards on them.

"Do you know what this Saturday is?" Marina smirked, shuffling the cards, and remembering all Laurie told her once they met.

"I'm not going to let it bother me Mar, I killed him, and he can't go near me anymore." Laurie Laughed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I'm just saying " Marina motioned with her hand as she separated the cards on the table.

"Keep your words in your mouth!" Laurie replied.

"You're weird Laurie, Goldfish?" Marina stacked the last of the cards up.

"Sure.. You weirdo"

They giggled and then played Random card games until the call for sleep came.

The two hugged goodbye and went to their rooms. Laurie made herself comfortable; Halloween did not even cross her mind.

Until she rolled over and looked out the small barred up window.

He was there, Halloween had come early.


End file.
